Choosing A Husband
by Miko-Princess
Summary: With Kagome now of age she must choose between marrying Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha but she does not have much time to do it. With her ex still in love with her and a strange girl going after Inuyasha do you think two weeks is long enough?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome sat at lunch with her friend Sango at the park on a Friday afternoon.

"This is so unfair I'm gonna miss you Sango."

"I'm gonna miss you to but it's only 2 weeks and it's not really unfair Kagome. You get a choice then you also get time to get to know them, most girls don't get that."

"You've had years to get to know Miroku."

"Yeah but I'll never get to choose between him and his brother." As if sensing them talking about him, Shippo appeared out of know where.

"Hi Kagome, Sister." Said Shippo.

"Hi Shippo." Answered Kagome.

"Shippo how many times must I tell you me and Miroku are not married yet there fore I am not your sister yet." Sango sighed knowing she would never win this fight for she hadn't in the last 9 months.

"In three months you will be so what does it matter, sis" Kagome giggled, Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway like I was saying at least you'll get to know if marrying a pervert or not."

"I guess your right. Thanks Sango for your help but I better head home now it's almost 1pm and we're leaving at 2pm."

"OK bye Kagome see you in 2 weeks, call me if ya can."

"OK I will bye Shippo see you in 2 weeks." She hugged them both good-bye and left for her house.


	2. Meetings and Tellings

"Ms. Kagome, Mr. Ketsew welcome to my home." Said Mr. Killy.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"Now Kagome I'd like you to meet my two sons how you will be choosing from. My youngest son Inuyasha."

"Hello Inuyasha nice to meet you." Said Kagome politely.

"Hi." Was all he said before turning and walking away.

_'How rude'_

"...Forgive him he's...troubled. Anyway this is my oldest son Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru bowed to Kagome.

"Hello Ms. Kagome excuse my brother he's always like that." Sesshoumaru's voice was smooth and calm and no emotion played on his face.

"May I show you to your room."

"Yes you may." She smiled up at him and he only stared back for a few seconds before turning and walking to the house.

_'Well I guess she'll do. She's prettier than that Maven girl and smells nicer to. Let just see how she deals with the fact that I'm a demon.'_

They had gone to the 2nd floor of the building before he stopped in front of a door.

"This is your room, mine is three doors down on the left and Inuyasha's is four doors up on the left." He opened the door, allowing her to walk in first then walking in after her; closing the door behind him.

"This room is beautiful, I've never seen such fine silk." Said Kagome in awe of the room.

"Kagome since you are to be marrying my brother or I then there is something you must know."

"Ok I'm listening." Kagome turned to look at him.

"No listening needed." Sesshoumaru's long black hair was now silver, he had two purple stripes on each side of his cheeks and two more on each of his wrists. There was a crescent moon on his forehead and a fluffy long white thing on his shoulder that she guesses is his tail. Also his ears were now pointed. Kagome's eyes took all this in before saying anything.

"You're a demon."

"Yes." Kagome sighed then smiled up at him. She mumbled a few words that he could not hear; he could swear she glowed blue for a second.

"I thought father and I were the only ones." Kagome's once all black hair now had dark blue streaks in it, there were two little black dog ears on the top of her head and when she parted her bangs you could see she had an M with an arrow running through it on her forehead.

"So you're a hanyou?" Said Sesshoumaru after a few seconds.

"Yes and a miko; my dads a full demon though." Kagome walked up to him stopping only a hands length away. "Can I?" Knowing full well what she was asking Sesshoumaru nodded his head yes. Kagome brought up her hand and petted his tail. "It's so soft." After a few seconds she noticed he was purring. His eyes were closed and he had a content look on his face. She stopped petting him and his eyes opened. "Looks like I found one of your weak spots."

"So and I know where one of yours is to." Sesshoumaru almost grinned.

"Know you don't." Sesshoumaru lifted up his hand to gently rub behind Kagome right ear. She immediately began purring and nuzzling her head against his chest. After about a minute Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back making her whimper in loss.

"See I told you."

"Lucky guess." Answered Kagome with her head still resting on his chest.

_'Should I move her or let her stay...She smells of cherry blossoms and lavender.'_

_'He so warm and he smells' like fresh cut grass and flowers.'_

They stayed like that for a long time, her with her head on his chest and him letting her only pulling apart when a knock came to the door.

"Hey Sesshoumaru dad wants you plus your hoggin' the wench." Sesshoumaru turned around and opened the door.

"You must learn to respect a lady if you ever want to get married little brother."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I supposed you told the wench about us since you're in that form." A loud growl was heard from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Wench is not my name you idiot." Said Kagome stepping out from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Oh you've forgotten me that fast have you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stare at her for a few seconds before realization finally kicked in.

"The wench is a bitch?"

"Half bitch." She grinned at him knowing he still failed to notice her right hand was glowing blue. When he did notice it was too late, she quickly pushed the orb into his stomach.

"What'd you do to me bitch." Kagome just smiled.

"Sit boy." There was a loud noise as Inuyasha's face hit the floor.

"What the?!?" Sesshoumaru just chuckled.

"I see you have him under control, so I will go see what father wants see you later tonight Ms. Kagome."

"See you later Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway still laughing under his breath. By this time Inuyasha had peeled himself off the floor.

"What the hell did you do to me wench." Yelled Inuyasha.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me. Now say it boy."

"Kagome." Replied Inuyasha

_'What the freak did she do to me...father will hear of this and he will make her take it off.'_

"Good boy Inuyasha now do you have a garden here?" Asked Kagome in a sweet tone.

"You want to good see a bunch of dumb flowers...girls." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but lead her to the garden.

* * *

When they got to the garden Kagome was in aw of how beautiful it was. Inuyasha just grumbled under his breath as she went around smelling the flowers.

"Does Sesshoumaru send most of his time here?" Asked Kagome after a while.

_'What the?!? I knew I shouldn't have left her with him that long.'_

"Yeah why?" Answered Inuyasha finally in an annoyed voice.

"Because he smells like flowers..." Kagome turned to him. "but you must spend time here to since you smell of soil." Kagome smiled at him as he grumbled.

"That's not my scent it's Kikyou's."

"Who's Kikyou?" Asked Kagome, she had also been a very noisy child plus she had a right to know incase she chose to marry him.

"Kikyou is my girlfriend that I am not dumping just incase you don't pick me." Kagome's eyes turned to slits.

"Who come you get to keep your girlfriend, when I couldn't keep my boyfriend?!?!" Kagome was yelling now hurting both her ears, Inuyasha's and those of Sesshoumaru who could hear her on the other side of the house. Sesshoumaru quickly got up and used his demon speed to get to the garden before she even finished her sentence.

"Inuyasha what have you done now?" said Sesshoumaru in a cold tone.

"I didn't do anything to the wench." Argued Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Again a loud sound was heard as Inuyasha's face hit the dirt and a sigh from Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is your father still here?" Kagome's voice was now calm as she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Yes but first tell me what the problem is?" Kagome sighed to calm herself once again.

"He..." She said pointing to Inuyasha. "Gets to keep his girlfriend while I had to dump Kouga and I think this is unjust so please take me to your father so I may discuss this matter with him."


	3. Author's Note

AN: Hey so far the pairing has been Kag/Sess but that may change I need help choosing so lend me some help and review me your choice plz and this is my first Inuyasha fic so please be nice with the comments thankz  
  
ConquerorKagome 


	4. Bye Kikyo

Last Chapter

"Inuyasha what have you done now?" said Sesshoumaru in a cold tone.

"I didn't do anything to the wench." Argued Inuyasha.

"Sit boy." Again a loud sound was heard as Inuyasha's face hit the dirt and a sigh from Kagome. "Sesshoumaru is your father still here?" Kagome's voice was now calm as she turned to face Sesshoumaru.

"Yes but first tell me what the problem is?" Kagome sighed to calm herself once again.

"He..." She said pointing to Inuyasha. "gets to keep his girlfriend while I had to dump Kouga and I think this is unjust so please take me to your father so I may discuss this matter with him."

This Chapter

"He was supposed to dump his girlfriend last week." Answered Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha seemed to find to everything to look at accept his brother.

"Feh...I don't know what you're talking about." Said Inuyasha lightly kicking a rock around with his toe.

"I believe you do little brother." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm yet deadly.

"And what if I do...what are you going to do about it?"

"I think your human mind has made you forgetful mutt."

"I haven't forgotten anything you bastard!" Inuyasha had changed into his human-demon form and was now flexing and relaxing his claws.

"Oh really so then since you remember that her parents work for me and that father told me that I am to transfer them to the job in Japan if you did not follow his orders." A small smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"You wouldn't?" It came out as a question. Sesshoumaru's smirk got a tiny bit bigger as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Inuyasha just stood there in shock.

Phone Conversation

"Mr. Graves?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is your boss."

"Oh...Mr. Sesshoumaru what can I do for you?" said Mr. Graves nervously. _'He's calling to fire me I just know it.' _

"I a new station in China I want you to fill I will arrange a plane for you and your family for tomorrow morning at 9am and I will e-mail you your new address tonight." Mr. Graves sighed in relief.

_' ...Wait a minute did he say China!?!?'_

"China?"

"Yes call it a promotion for not getting on my nerves." Then Sesshoumaru up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He turned to Kagome.

"Come Ms. Kagome dinner should be ready now." Kagome nodded and they left leaving a still shocked hanyou behind.

AN: I know short chappie but I haven't had much time to write lately but I had to give ya'll something. Oh and so far Sess/Kag - 5 Inu/Kag - 3 looks like Sesshy's winning


	5. Dinner and a Chat

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" asked Kagome as the sat down at the dinner table.  
  
"No." Said Sesshoumaru's cold voice. "He needs to learn to obey and it's better to teach a pup when it's young than when it's to old to listen." Kagome only nodded and the room was silent for a while till Mr. Killy (Ki- ly) came in.  
  
"Hello Ms. Kagome, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Hi Mr. Killy"  
  
"Hello father, the mutts outside starring at space like the idiot he is."  
  
"Oh what happened now?"  
  
"He didn't dump Kikyou." Was all Sesshoumaru said and all he needed to say.  
  
"Ahhh.he never learns I guess he'll just have to learn the hard way this time." With that he sat down and silently ate his dinner. After a few minutes Kagome stood up.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Killy, Sesshoumaru." When they both nodded Kagome turned and walked back to the garden. When she got there she found Inuyasha was still there with his mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha?" When she got no response she called his name again a little louder. That time he turned around and blinked his eyes a bit.  
  
"What do you want wench?" His voice was rugged. Kagome sighed and took a breath.  
  
"The only reason your not eating dirt right now is because I feel sorry for you."  
  
"Feh.I don't need your pity." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Did I say that I pitted you? What happened was your fault and you don't deserve my pity. I just feel sorry for you for the fact that you probably will never see her again, while I can see Kouga in a few weeks." Inuyasha winced at her comment, he flattened his ears and sat down with his knees drawn up and his hands in front of him.  
  
'He looks like a puppy.' Thought Kagome as she walked up to him and sat next to him.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you."  
  
"What do you want to talk to me for.why don't you go talk to that bastard brother of mine?"  
  
"Because I want to talk to you if I wanted to talk to him then I would have stayed a the dinner table."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha's ear had once again risen.  
  
"You're a hanyou yes?"  
  
"So you got a problem with it?"  
  
"If Sesshoumaru's a youkai then why are you a hanyou?" Asked Kagome in a calm voice.  
  
"Easy he's a bastard and I'm a mutt it is as simple as that."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome still didn't understand why Inuyasha was a hanyou.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is the product of what happens when my father met a bitch in heat and I am the product of what happens when a youkai falls for a human." Said Inuyasha staring at the now black sky.  
  
"Oh that must be hard on Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Whatever.now I answered your question now you can answer mine."  
  
"Ok that seems fair what's the question?'  
  
"What the hell did you do to me earlier?!?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"You mean this.sit boy."  
  
"Owww! Yes that you stupid bitch." Said Inuyasha as he peeled him self off the ground."  
  
"Oh that's just an obeying spell I put on people who have no manners."  
  
"Manners are for stupid sissy people."  
  
"I think you have it backwards Inuyasha."  
  
"You may think I do but I know I don't." Inuyasha smirked at her making Kagome laugh.  
  
"Well it's getting late I'm going to head back in.good night Inuyasha." Kagome said as she stood and started walking away.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. Kagome turned and smiled at him before turning and walking into the house.  
  
'He's learning.slowly but he's learning.' 


	6. A Phone Call To A Friend

Thank you all for your lovely reviews I enjoy reading them especially you Inuyasha Jr. so keep them coming. ( Also more votes are in and Sesshy now has 13 votes and Inu 7 but I thought I'd give him something in the last chapter. Anyway thanks again.now on with the chapter!  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked into the house.back to his brother. He took a deep breath taking in the sent that was Kagome that still hang in the air.  
  
'Damn she smells good...like cherry blossoms.' Inuyasha sighed and thought about what happened that morning.  
  
'No wonder she put that damn spell on me I've been treating her like shit since she got here but maybe I still have a chance because there's no way in hell I'm marrying that bitch Maven.' Inuyasha thought for a minute.  
  
'Chocolate! All women love chocolate I think...and roses, yeah that ought to score me some points with the wench.' An evil smile formed on Inuyasha face. 'Your not getting this one Sesshoumaru not if I can help it.' Still smiling Inuyasha got up and silently followed Kagome's sent through the house.  
  
Kagome walked through the house to Sesshoumaru's room still smiling; when she got there she softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Kagome opened the door and walked in a bit before stopping. "Hello Ms. Kagome is there something you need."  
  
"Mmm.I was wondering if you would mind if I used the phone to call my friend."  
  
"Sure there is a phone in your room." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you.good night Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Night Ms. Kagome." Kagome nodded again and turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her and proceeded to her own room. Unknown to her or Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha listened to the whole conversation and headed to his own room only and few seconds after Kagome had enter hers. Planning to do the same thing that had already ran through Sesshoumaru's mind.ease drop.  
  
Kagome enter her room and rushed to the phone quickly dialing Sango's number. After 3 rings Sango's mom picked up the phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Ray is Sango in?"  
  
"Hi Kagome, yes she's here I'll go get her." Kagome heard the phone being set down and Mrs. Ray calling Sango to the phone. There was a minute of silence before Sango finally picked up.  
  
"Hi Kag, how are ya?"  
  
"I'm good things are actually going well."  
  
"Uh huh...well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What are their names? What do they look like? Are they cute? You picked one yet? What took you so long to call me?" Kagome laughed at her friend curiosity.  
  
"Their names are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They're both tall with black hair and dark blue eyes. Yes their cute. No I haven't picked one yet and I didn't think of calling you until just a few minutes ago." Kagome took a breath before continuing. "Anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, if you had to choose right now which one would you pick?" Kagome thought for a minute  
  
"I would pick Sesshoumaru I guess." In his room Sesshoumaru smiled to himself. While on the other hand in Inuyasha's room Inuyasha was fighting with himself not to growl or go kill Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Really why Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Because he's been polite where Inuyasha has been rude and Inuyasha right now is getting over the loss of his girlfriend, Kikyou. I refuse to marry somebody who is thinking about another girl all the time."  
  
"Oh I see your point."  
  
"Anyway enough about them.you seen Kouga lately?"  
  
"Yeah he's still sulking. He hasn't talked much to anyone since your break up, you meant a lot to him." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know. I call him tomorrow afternoon and talk to him."  
  
"Ok...well I'm going to go to bed now it's almost 11 o' clock nite Kagome."  
  
"Alright, nite Sango I'll call you tomorrow night to keep you updated."  
  
"Ok." Sango, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha all hung up the phone not even whole seconds after each other and then a few seconds after them Kagome hung up the phone. She walked over to the corner where her stuff was and found her nightgown and quickly changed into it and went to bed.  
  
'She thinks I'm cute.' Was the sentence that ran through both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's heads as they prepared and went to bed.  
  
15minutes away a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes is crying herself to sleep as for younger sister gently rubs her back.  
  
"It will be alright Kikyou. Inuyasha probably had nothing to do with daddy's promotion, he loves you remember." Kikyou sobs lessened as she turned her head to her sister and opened her arms, which the younger girl crawled into.  
  
"Thank you Kaede now lets get some sleep." Kaede nodded and they both fell asleep shortly after. 


	7. Here Comes The Bitch Carryin A Stick Par...

The next morning in Sesshoumaru's room  
  
Sesshoumaru is standing in front of his room staring at himself.  
  
  
  
"Cute? I see nothing cute about me" Sesshoumaru turns sideways to look at himself at a different angle " Hot maybe but cute? Women are strange me cute ha." Sesshoumaru takes one more look at the mirror before turning and walking out of his room to breakfast.  
  
In Inuyasha's room  
  
"That girl is fucked up in the head to think me cute....I am not some teddy bear I'm a demon and demons are not cute."  
  
"Your half demon"  
  
"Don't remind me.....wait a minute who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like ta know."  
  
"Yeah I would."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you should be smart enough to figure it out on your own but maybe I'm giving you to much credit."  
  
"You little son of a bitch."  
  
"How do you know i'm little, I maybe bigger than you and is that last part supposed to be insult I am part dog demon ya know....then again maybe ya don't"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me or is little Inuyasha chicken?"  
  
"Who are you calling a chicken your the one whose hiding"  
  
"Oh I'm not hiding I'm just not letting you see me." Inuyasha heard a giggle come from his right and turn to see nothing there. "I'm not over there darling."  
  
"Darling?........Maven how the fuck did you get into my room?!?!" Inuyasha felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind and a body press against his back.  
  
"You left the window open so I just jumped in. Did you miss me Darling, I missed you." Inuyasha pulled her arms off him and turned around to glare at her.  
  
"No I did not miss you, you stupid bitch! Now get out of my room before I kill you!"  
  
"Such mean words...you shouldn't say such things to your wife."  
  
"You are not my wife and you never will be." Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"I will too, once that miko girl marries your brother you will have to marry me and when we get married we'll live in a big house and we'll have lots of pups to fill it with." Maven grinned up at Inuyasha.  
  
"There is no way in sevens hell I'm mating with you." Maven lost her grin and glared up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You will marry me and we will live in a big house and we will have children Inuyasha I swear it." Maven jumped away from Inuyasha on to the window seal but before jumping out she turned around and winked at him. "It's your ears that make you cute Darling." With that said she jumped out of the window.  
  
"......my ears?" Inuyasha goes over to the mirror and stares at his ears. "What's so cute about my ears......must be a female thing." Inuyasha takes one last glance at himself and turns to the door to go to breakfast.  
  
In The Dinning Hall  
  
Inuyasha entered the dinning hall to find his father, brother, Kagome and Maven already there.  
  
"Wait a minute! What are you doing here, I thought you left?" Said Inuyasha pointing at Maven.  
  
"Leave? I just got here last night Darling. I'm staying here untill Ms. Kagome choices which one of you she will be marring." Maven gave him a sweet smile. Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"No you are not staying here!"  
  
"Inuyasha sit down and eat your breakfast. Maven is staying here with us and I will hear no more of it from you." Came his father's calm but fearful voice.  
  
"But Dad that...."  
  
"One more word Inuyasha and you can say good bye to your dear Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha quickly closed his mouth and sat down. From then on breakfast was silent expect for the small growling noise that could be heard coming from Inuyasha every now and then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Here Comes The Bitch Carryin A Stick Par...

Sesshoumaru is sitting under a large tree in the middle of the garden with his eyes closed deep in thought. So he does not hear Maven come in or see the stick heading for his head.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?"  
  
  
  
"Why are you sitting out here and leaving poor Ms. Kagome all alone. You should be with her unless you want her to marry my Darling Inuyasha, which will not be happening so get off your lazy ass and go to her!!"  
  
  
  
"Who gave you a low life wench of a mutt the right to tell me Sesshoumaru Prince of the Western Lands what to do let alone the right to hit me with that damned stick."  
  
  
  
"It's not a stick it's a staff."  
  
  
  
"It's a stupid stick."  
  
  
  
"Staff." Maven moves to fit him with it once more but misses.  
  
  
  
"Stick." Sesshoumaru jumps out the way off another swing.  
  
  
  
"It's a staff! Now stand still."  
  
  
  
"It's a wimpy little stick and make me." Says Sesshoumaru as he jumps away from yet another swing.  
  
  
  
"Staff and fine I will." Maven runs after Sesshoumaru trying to hit him while Sesshoumaru easily jumps out of the way.  
  
  
  
"Surely you can do better than that, come on hit me wench." He dodges yet another swing. "Your worse than my brother." Maven growls at him and disappear into thin air. Sesshoumaru looks around carefully trying to figure out where she went. "Mav..." Sesshoumaru's legs close quickly and a brief look of pain passes over his face. "Damn you to hell bitch and that damn stick of yours!" Maven appears behind him and is just about to hit him again this time in the head when she is lifted into the air.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
  
"You know your not supposed to attack your host."  
  
  
  
"Why Ms. Kagome I wasn't attacking Mr. Killy, just teaching him the difference between a staff and a stick."  
  
  
  
"I do call hitting a man in the jewels teaching them difference, Maven."  
  
  
  
"I agree."  
  
  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome.  
  
  
  
"How dare you tell me to shut up. Wench you are aware this is my house so I will shut up when I want to."  
  
  
  
"Wench? You know you and your brother seem to have a memory problem. This is the last time I will say this, my name is Ka-Go-Me! Now get it right or go to hell." Kagome smirked at him. Sesshoumaru growled once again and run to attack her.  
  
  
  
"You will pay for that mutt." Kagome sighed.  
  
  
  
"They never learn…of well." Kagome lifted her left hand and held it in front of her, Sesshoumaru froze dead in his tracks.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is this…I can't move."  
  
  
  
Kagome floated Maven over to her until she was but two feet in front of her.  
  
  
  
"I still say you shouldn't beat up your host but in this case…you got five minutes before the spell wears off do as you please." Kagome lowered Maven to the ground and walked away calmly. Maven grinned happily as she turned around to face Sesshoumaru who just stood there.  
  
  
  
"Time for some fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked around the house for Kagome for 15 minutes finally to find her sitting in the living room cursing understand her breath about how dumb male dogs are.  
  
  
  
"Hey does that count me I'm only half dog ya know." Kagome jumped in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Don't do that Inuyasha, you scared me half to death."  
  
  
  
'So your point is..' He thought.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to give you something." Kagome now notices he's hiding something behind his back.  
  
  
  
"Your forgiven now what is it you want to give me." Inuyasha took his hands out from behind his back and show what was in them to her. In his left hand was a box of chocolate and in his right was a bouquet of red roses. He handed them to her.  
  
  
  
"I wanted to say sorry for being rude when you got here and ask ya she you might wanna get out for some pizza or something with me later." Inuyasha gave her a half smile. Kagome smiled back and brought the roses up to her nose to smell them.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha and I'd love to."  
  
  
  
'Yes! How do ya like that big bro.' Said Inuyasha to him self.  
  
  
  
Kagome gave him a light hug and went back to smelling the roses just as Maven walked in still carrying her staff.  
  
  
  
"Oh…hi Ms. Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Hi Maven." Said Kagome still smelling the roses. Maven then noticed the roses.  
  
  
  
"Oh how pretty are they from Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
  
  
"Actually know Inuyasha gave them to me." Maven's eyes flashed red for a second before she ran towards Inuyasha and hit him on the head with her staff.  
  
  
  
"Ow…Bitch what was that for?"  
  
  
  
"I see I'm not the only one getting hit with that thing today." Said Sesshoumaru as he entered the room. Maven ignored him.  
  
  
  
"You never gave me any roses and I'm your wife!" She screamed at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"You are not my wife and that is not a reason to hit me with that damned stick!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
  
  
"For once I agree with you on something mutt."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha stood confused while Maven's eyes flashed red once again.  
  
  
  
"I am to your wife and it is not a stick it's a staff!" She hit Inuyasha on the head again.  
  
  
  
"Ow damn you…you do that again and I'll take the stick from you and break it!" Maven screamed in rage.  
  
  
  
"It is not a stick!"  
  
  
  
"Yes it is." Said both brothers at the same time. Maven once again hit Inuyasha in the head then flipped backwards and hit Sesshoumaru, who did not notice her move do to that fact he was silently laughing at Inuyasha getting beat up by a stupid little mutt. Kagome who had just been sitting on the couch smelling her roses and watching at the same time now decided to speak.  
  
  
  
"You know maven if that baboon on the Lion King was real I think you and him would get along fine." Maven turned to her and smiled  
  
  
  
"Thank you Ms. Kagome." While she was talking Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved to jump her. Kagome seeing this lifted them both into the air before they could reach her.  
  
  
  
"You know boys it's not nice to sneak up on a lady, now say your sorry to Maven or stay up there for the rest of the day." Maven laughed, Kagome just sat there smiling and smelling her roses.  
  
  
  
"Feh, I will do no such thing."  
  
  
  
"This Sesshoumaru apologizes to no one."  
  
  
  
"Fine then stay up there." Answered Kagome.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later….  
  
  
  
"Fine sorry Maven, you happy now?"  
  
  
  
"Yes Inuyasha thank you." She lowered him to the floor. "Do you have something to say Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru just stared at her. "Ok then we'll see you later, Maven come with me to the dojo please it's been awhile since I've practiced with a staff."  
  
  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha we can go out for pizza tomorrow for lunch k?"  
  
  
  
"Ok Kagome…what about Sesshoumaru?"  
  
  
  
"He gets to stay up there till his male pride goes down or until sundown today or maybe sun up tomorrow depends on how I'm feeling." All three of them laughed as they exited the room.  
  
  
  
"Damned bitch she'll pay for this." Said Sesshoumaru out loud once the were gone.  
  
Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been having some problems lately but all is mostly good now. Thank you all for your reviews.  
  
Oh and I dedicate this chapter to Inuyasha Jr. I hope you will forgive me soon my friend. 


	9. Here Comes The Bitch Carryin A Stick Par...

~A Few Hours Later At The Dinner Table~  
  
"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Asked Mr. Killy after everyone sat down at the dinner table with his or her food.  
  
"His was being into air head so Kagome put his in the air." Answered Inuyasha. Maven chuckled lightly.  
  
"And how long ago was this?" Inuyasha grinned then answered.  
  
"Ohhh about 7 hours ago." Mr. Killy looked to Kagome who just sat there silently eating her food, then looked back to his son.  
  
"Do you happen to know why she hasn't brought him down yet?"  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha said still smiling. After about 30 seconds Mr. Killy figured he have to be more forward to get the information out of him.  
  
"Then why Inuyasha?"  
  
"Her exact words were...'He gets to stay up there till his male pride goes down or until sundown today or maybe sun up tomorrow depends on how I'm feeling.'"  
  
'Poor Sesshoumaru.' Thought Mr. Killy as he laughed to him self.  
  
"What exactly did he do?"  
  
"They were both being disrespectful and rude to Maven and I. I told them they could come down once they apologized to at least Maven and Sesshoumaru refused to."  
  
'Ah she speaks.'  
  
"You got Inuyasha to apologize? I didn't think that was possible." Mr. Killy smiled.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Growled Inuyasha. Kagome giggled.  
  
"He did...took him 20 minutes but he did."  
  
"Yes, my darling Inuyasha knows when he's been a bad boy."  
  
'God I hate that tramp.' Mr. Killy growled to himself.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes at the comment as Inuyasha growled at Maven.  
  
"I am not yours for the last time!"  
  
"Sure you are Darling." Maven flashed him a sweet smile and went back to eating.  
  
'Damn woman why can't she taken a hint?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
'If it wasn't for that damned favor I owe her family I would kill the bitch.' Was what ran through Mr. Killy's head.  
  
'I sort of feel sorry for the girl.' Kagome said to herself going back to eating her food as well.  
  
"Well Ms. Kagome do as you see fit but I do ask that you could let him down by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
'I wonder if she realized he can't use the bathroom since she suck him up there.'  
  
"Surely Mr. Killy."  
  
"Good." He went back to eating as did Inuyasha.  
  
~15 Minutes Later~  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Killy...I must go check on Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome after she finished eating.  
  
"You're excused." Kagome got up and headed back to the living room.  
  
When she entered it she found Sesshoumaru now facing the door glaring daggers at her but still in the same spot in the air she left him in.  
  
"I see you figured out you could spin around." He just stared at her angrily. "You ready to come down now?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well do you want to say sorry to me or Maven?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Then you're not ready to come down then." Kagome turned around and started to walk out of the room but stopped when she heard him call her.  
  
"Kagome..." Kagome turned back around.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I apologize." "Glad you finally see things my way."  
  
"You can let me down now." Kagome smiled evilly at him  
  
"Mmm...no since you took so long to apologize you can stay up there for another 2 hours just to let in sink in your head that we women has names and that you should call us by them." Sesshoumaru growled down at her. "Now none of that or I'll add another hour." Kagome turned once again and walked out of the room.  
  
'Damn that wench....I need to use the bathroom.'  
  
~In Inuyasha's Room~  
  
Inuyasha stared out the window watching the sun go down.  
  
'I wonder if that wench let my bastard of a brother down...I hope not.' There was a knock on his door. He sniffed the air to see who is was. 'It's the wench.'  
  
"Come in Kagome." He said never turning around. He heard the door open and close.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha I came to give you something."  
  
"Huh?" He turned to look at her confused.  
  
"She didn't like the fact that I was better than her with a staff and she tried to hit me with it so..." She pulled out his hands and dropped something in them. He looked down to find Maven's staff in his hands expect it was broken into three pieces. "Later Inuyasha." Kagome smile at him then quickly turned and exited the room. After she shut the door Inuyasha came out of his shock.  
  
"Damn that bitch is good." Said Inuyasha to no one but Kagome who was outside the door heard.  
  
"Glad you think so Inuyasha but I warned you about the name calling...Inuyasha sit." Kagome smirked and walked away after hearing a loud crash and a few mumble curses.  
  
Hi people this would be the finally part of this chapter NOT the story THE CHAPTER. Don't you just love Maven. * smirks * I have read the reviews and I'll think about granting your request to not pair Inuyasha up with Maven. * smiles evilly * Never know I might just pair him up with her just to make ya'll mad....see ya! 


	10. Airborne And Forgotten

Kagome walked to her room and picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
'Hello?' Said the sad voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi Kouga, it's Kagome."  
  
'Kagome...' Kouga's voice cheered up instantly. 'Hey Kag, how ya been?'  
  
"I'm fine you?"  
  
'I'm as good as a can be right now.' Kouga's voice was sad once again.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, I had to...but you already knew this was gone to happen a month ago. I'm sure you'll find a new girlfriend even better than me in no time."  
  
'I seriously doubt that Kagome.'  
  
"Hey why don't you come over tomorrow for dinner; I'm sure Mr. Killy won't mind. We could just hang out for old time sake."  
  
'Ok but only if I get to give this guys the low down on how to treat my woman.' Kouga's voice once again happy. Kagome giggled.  
  
"Ok but you have better behave."  
  
'Sure Kag...see ya tomorrow.'  
  
"Alright see ya."  
  
Kagome hung up the phone and looked to the clock. She still had a good hour and 15 minutes before she had to bring Sesshoumaru down; so she decided to call Sango. She dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, once again it was Mrs. Ray.  
  
'Hello'  
  
"Hi Mrs. Ray is Sango home?"  
  
'Oh hi Kagome...yes she is she been awaiting your call all afternoon. I swear she was gonna drive me up the walls with her 'Why hasn't she called yet...' and 'If she forgets to call me she's in big trouble...' She really is her father's daughter.' Kagome laughed, so truly loved Sango's mom she was so funny. In the back round you could here a whining Sango.  
  
(MOM! Give me the phone.)  
  
"I think you ought to give her the phone Mrs. Ray before she does something drastic." Mrs. Ray lightly chuckled.  
  
'Yes I guess I should...here's Sango.'  
  
'Finally! Jeeze what a girls' gotta do around here to just get the dang phone.'  
  
"Chill Sango...she could've not given you the phone at all then what would you have done?"  
  
'My ass would have found its way over there that's what.'  
  
(Sango!)  
  
'Sorry Mom...alright now Kag spill it.' Demanded Sango. Kagome just laughed.  
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna say something."  
  
'Out with it, Ketsew!' (AN: For those of you who don't remember Ketsew is Kag's last name in this story)  
  
"Alright already...nothing really happened expected this crazy girl Maven is now staying here, apparently she gets what's lefted of my pickings. She's like totally obsessed with Inuyasha though."  
  
'Like I care about some stupid bitch get to it Kagome.' Sango looks around making sure her mom is nowhere in ear shot.  
  
"I was getting to that...anyway her weapon is the staff and she kept hitting us with it and the boys kept being rude all day, so eventually I broke her stick and put the boys in the air till they apologized..." Kagome paused just to annoy her friend.  
  
'I'm waiting Ketsew.' Kagome laughed.  
  
"And Inuyasha gave me some roses and a box of chocolate to say sorry for being rude yesterday day."  
  
'Awww...That's so sweet! So I guess he's your pick for today?'  
  
"Yup...oh and I called Kouga he's going to come over her dinner tomorrow."  
  
'That's cool maybe being around you will make him feel better.'  
  
"I hope so..." Kagome yawned. "Hey I tired so I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow ok?"  
  
'Sure G'nite Kagome.'  
  
"Nite Sango." Kagome hung up the phone and changed into her nightgown and went to bed.  
  
~4 Hours Later; 2:11am~  
  
Kagome woke up because she had to go to the bathroom and as soon as she finished she remember Sesshoumaru as still stuck in the living room and ran down the stairs to the living room. She found Sesshoumaru still in the air facing the door but he wasn't glaring at her this time, this time he was asleep in mid air. She gazed at him for a minute.  
  
"He looks so cute." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped wide open scaring Kagome.  
  
"Demons are not cute and I certainly am not." He snapped at her.  
  
"Don't get all fussy with me; I could just go back to bed and leave you up there." Kagome growled at him.  
  
"No...please let me down, Kagome." Kagome thought about it for a second.  
  
"Alright." Kagome lowered him to the floor and as soon as his feet touched the floor he rushed at her and grabbed her. He held her in his arms and looked down at her.  
  
"You are quite the little vixen and most miko's can hold that spell for long so you must be pretty powerful as well..." He bent he's head down to nuzzle her neck for a few seconds then he lifted his head again to look her straight in the eye. "And then you quite lovely as well." Kagome blushed. "You will make a nice mate her me." He gentle pressed he's lips to her giving her a light kiss. "My brother will not have you, I will make sure of it." He put her down and walked to the entrance to the living room. "Night Kagome." Then he walked silently out of the room.  
  
Kagome just stood there for a good 10 minutes before she silently walked to her room still in utter shock of what just happened. 


	11. And The Fight Is On Part 1

This takes off right after Sesshoumaru walked out of the living room.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran to the bathroom cursing Kagome for her lack of remembering to bring him down earlier. 3 seconds later he reached to the bathroom thanking every job him could name.  
  
'Damn that bitch...talk about away to make a man do what you want.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he washed his hands.  
  
'My father didn't even use that kind of punishment when I was a pup.' Sesshoumaru walked out of the bathroom and headed upstairs to his room.  
  
'But I must say the damned bitch looks really hot when she's mad...maybe I'll just tick her off a little tomorrow.' Sesshoumaru smiled to himself as he undress and slipped into his bed.  
  
'Yes I lovely mate she will make and tomorrow I will win her over...after I piss her off first of course.' That was the last thing he thought before falling into and blissful sleep filled with thoughts of Kagome.  
  
~An Hour After Dawn At The Breakfast Table~  
  
Kagome walked in the dinning room to find only Maven and Mr. Killy in there so far. She sat down in her sit and waited for the two brothers to show up.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in first and nodded at his father then walked over to Kagome picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"Good morning Kagome, I hope you slept well." Kagome blushed a bright red, as Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and went to take his seat across from her.  
  
"Yes I did Sesshoumaru, how about you?" Answered Kagome in a shy voice.  
  
"Very well but I think I like sleeping in the air better." Kagome's blush darkened.  
  
"Sorry about that...I guess I forgot you were still up there." At this moment Inuyasha came in through the door.  
  
"Yo pops! I see you finally came down to Earth to mingle with the rest of us Sessho...hey Kagome, your face looks like a tomato...alright what I miss?"  
  
Maven who had amazingly been quiet this whole time now spoke.  
  
"Do I not get some kind of hello, darling? I mean Ms. Kagome here got a good morning and a kiss from her mate and yet I get nothing?"  
  
'Damn you Inuyasha just say hi to the girl so she'll shut up...I do not want to here her voice this morning.' Thought Mr. Killy.  
  
"Will you quick calling me...hold it one damn minute kiss by who?" Inuyasha sifted the air around Kagome. "And she's not mated so what the hell are you talking about!"  
  
"By Sesshoumaru of course, darling and their not mated yet but it's only a matter of time, just like our marriage."  
  
'For once I agree with that stupid bitch.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"HE DID WHAT?!?" Yelled Inuyasha. The girls in the room reply with flatting their ears to their heads and an ow escaped their lips, while Sesshoumaru and Mr. Killy glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn it Inuyasha, it was just a kiss on the hand there is no need to be so loud." Kagome retorted after her ears stopped ringing.  
  
"JUST A KISS ON THE HAND?!?" Yelled back Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha sit." Inuyasha's face fit the floor.  
  
"Ow bitch, what was that for?"  
  
"I told you to lower your voice." Kagome glared at him. "And you didn't listen so that's your punishment. You hurt my ears, I hurt your face." You could here the light chuckles of Sesshoumaru and his father in the back round and a 'my poor darling' from Maven.  
  
After about 3 minutes the spell wore off and Inuyasha got up and sat in his seat next to Sesshoumaru and much to his annoyance across from Maven. He didn't say anything more do to the fact that he remember his date with Kagome today.  
  
'If I make her any madder she might not want to go anymore so I best be quiet...but did she have to sit me, jeeze.'  
  
A few minutes passed of silence before Kagome spoke up.  
  
"Mm...Mr. Killy I invited a friend of mine to have dinner with us tonight if it's ok with you." Mr. Killy looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine with it Ms. Kagome I do not wish to cut you off from your friends."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Killy."  
  
"Your quite welcome Ms. Kagome." Kagome smiled at him and got up and left the table.  
  
"Lovely girl, don't you say so boys?" Asked Mr. Killy after Kagome left.  
  
"Whatever...she just another girl." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.  
  
"Then you won't mind my taking her then little brother." Inuyasha face went from bored to mad in a matter of second.  
  
"Sure as hell I mind you bastard...she is mine."  
  
"I don't think so little brother." Sesshoumaru got up and left the room followed by a pouting Maven. Mr. Killy sat looking at his youngest son in disappointment for a minute before he too left leaving Inuyasha alone in the room.  
  
~About 5 hours later, 11: 43am~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the living room typing when he heard Inuyasha yell for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome you ready yet!" Yelled Inuyasha from the bottom of the stairs for the 3 time in the last 2 minutes.  
  
"Just a minute Inuyasha!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice.  
  
"Oh nothing Sessho, Kagome and I are just going out for pizza." Sesshoumaru did not like the sound of this.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes...got a problem with that Sessho?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Well we're going and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Oh yes there..." Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kagome's voice.  
  
"I'm ready Inuyasha." Kagome came down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red sleeveless shirt and it read 'Angel' on the front.  
  
"Good let's go." Inuyasha took her hand and headed for the front door.  
  
"Later Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yeah bye Sessho." Inuyasha had a small grin on his face as they walked out the door.  
  
'Damn that pup.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he went back into the living room to finish his typing.  
  
~With Inuyasha~  
  
Once they got outside pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket. While Kagome's eyes were on the black and silver motorcycle in front of her.  
  
"Is that yours?"  
  
"Yep, this is the Tetsusaiga. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"It's very pretty...so this is what your father was threaten you with."  
  
"Yes I do something bad he takes her away from me...same with that bastard brother of mine."  
  
"Sesshoumaru has a motorcycle?!"  
  
"Yeah shocking isn't it." Inuyasha handed her the helmet and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail then climb on the bike. "Come on." Kagome got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep." Inuyasha started the bike and pushed it off and they flew down the street.  
  
The date went smoothly they chatted about their friends and the latest video games they liked and of course ate pizza. After lunch they went out floor ice cream. Then Kagome talked him into going to a chick flick at the theater.  
  
~About 6 hours later, 6: 32pm~  
  
Kagome climbed off the bike and handed Inuyasha his helmet back smiling.  
  
"That was fun." She told him.  
  
"Glad you thought so."  
  
"You know Inuyasha you're a really great guy when you stop being an ass hole." Inuyasha smirked at her and leans his head down his lips a hairs breath away from hers.  
  
"You noticed that huh." Kagome had no chance to reply as Inuyasha pressed his lips to her in a gentle kiss. After a few seconds Inuyasha back up and smiled at the now blushing Kagome. "Just thought a thank you was in order." Inuyasha turned around and took his keys from the motorcycle and put them in his pocket then he stepped around a shocked Kagome and walked into the house. "Later Kagome."  
  
Kagome stood out there for like 3 minutes before coming to her senses.  
  
'What is it with this boys and kissing her lately?' Thought Kagome as she walked into the house and headed to her room.  
  
'I guess I take a shower since Kouga should be hear in like an hour.' She had called him earlier and told him to be here at 7:15.  
  
'At least I know he won't kiss me...I think.'  
  
Hi people some of you asked me if this was a Sess/Kag cause that's what the last chapter looks like...well to tell ya the truth I'm still not sure what the pairings gonna be so ya never know. Also all the parts of "And The Fight Is On" will be dedicated to my brother, friend or whatever it is I'm supposed to call ya now, Inuyasha Jr.  
  
And for all you people who hate Maven I warn you now she talks quite a bit in the next part...later ya'll. 


	12. And The Fight Is On Part 2

Kagome walked into the house and went up to her room to take a shower before Kouga arrived.  
  
~20 minutes later~  
  
Kagome stepped out of the bathroom brushing her long hair.  
  
'Kouga should be here soon, I'd better hurry.'  
  
Kagome put down the brush and walked to closet and pulled out a blue sleeveless dress. She then move the dress on the over side over the room and picked out her underwear, she got dressed and spilled on a pair of light blue socks and headed down stairs.  
  
Once there she checked the clock.  
  
"It's only 6:58, well I guess I'll just read something till he gets here." Kagome walked the short distance into the living room.  
  
'Why is it I lately end up in this room...oh well.' Thought Kagome as she picked a book from the bookcase that looked interesting and sat down on the couch to read it.  
  
~21 minutes later, 7:19pm~  
  
Kagome jumped as the doorbell rang and she glanced at the clock.  
  
"That would be Kouga." Kagome got up and went to the door and opened it. "Hey Kouga."  
  
"Hi Kag, sorry I'm late." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kouga how many times do I have to tell you 15 minutes is late anything under that is not."  
  
"No it's either your early or on time when it comes to you, for making you wait on second more is one of the worse things in the world my fair Kagome." Kouga picked up Kagome's hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome giggled and blushed.  
  
"Kouga you're a trip."  
  
"Only with you milady...only for you." Kagome's blushed darken before she bid Kouga inside.  
  
"Come on Kouga the rest of the house is probably waiting for us in the dinning room." Kagome said holding out her hand after a second Kouga took it and followed behind Kagome into the dinning room. They were met by four different reactions from four different people.  
  
"It's a male?" Came Mr. Killy's voice.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?" Shouted Inuyasha.  
  
A loud growl came from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Damn! Who's that?" Came Maven as she raked her eyes over Kouga.  
  
Kagome looked at them.  
  
"Yes my friends a male. Mr. Killy, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Maven this is Kouga. Kouga that's Mr. Killy, that's Maven and those are the two gentlemen I have to choose from."  
  
"I know who the hell he is!" Replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Ms. Kagome are you implying that I, Sesshoumaru am not a gentlemen."  
  
Sesshoumaru got up from his chair walked over snatched Kagome's hand from Kouga and helped her to her chair, then pulled it out for her. After she sat down Sesshoumaru smiled at her.  
  
"See Ms. Kagome I am quite the gentlemen." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sessho stop showing off." Sesshoumaru pretend to pout for a second before returning to his seat.  
  
Maven who now finished raking over Kouga's physic, smiled at him.  
  
"Kouga is it...I've heard that name...your that sexy wolf demon the whipped my darling's butt a couple months ago." Kouga smirked in response, while Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Wolf demon...oh well I guess there's more in the world around me then I thought."  
  
"Huh? What you mean by that Kag?" Everyone in the room expect Kouga dropped their cover up. "Holy shit! You're a demon!"  
  
"Half demon." Answered Kagome. Kouga dropped his cover up as well now.  
  
"...Is it just me or did he just get 10 times hotter!" Kouga smirked again; Sesshoumaru and Mr. Killy rolled their eyes while Kagome just shrug her shoulders.  
  
"Hey! I'm in the room ya know!" Yelled Inuyasha in jealously.  
  
"Sorry darling, you know I wouldn't trade the world for you." Maven blew a kiss at him, Inuyasha ducked under the table in response.  
  
"Hey dog face that's no way to treat a lady."  
  
Kouga had walked over to where Maven was and bowed then picked up her hand to kiss it, smiling all the while.  
  
"Forgive him milady for he has no respect for anyone not even himself." Maven giggled.  
  
"Yes I know, for when we are married all that will be changed for he will not be passing that trait to ours pups." Inuyasha was to angry to hear what Maven said.  
  
"What is it with you dumb males today and touching MY women." Screamed Inuyasha at Kouga and Sesshoumaru; who just stared at him.  
  
Maven screamed joyfully then reached over the table and hugged Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"You finally admitted it! I so proud of you darling!"  
  
"I'm not your Inuyasha and you say that I am again and I'll say the s word." Inuyasha visually flinched then continued trying to pry Maven off of him.  
  
"Yes little bro Ms. Kagome is mine not yours..." He looked at Maven. "...She's yours though."  
  
"No she isn't! Get off my wench."  
  
"Really Inuyasha if she's not your then you wouldn't mind this." Kouga grad Maven easily getting her off Inuyasha and kissed her fully on the month. Maven moaned into Kouga's mouth as Inuyasha growled then a second later snatched her back and set her on his lap.  
  
Kagome stared surprised at Kouga while Sesshoumaru lightly laughed at the whole thing, as did Mr. Killy.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha darling you do care!" Once again she was hugging his fiercely. This time Inuyasha did nothing to pull her off.  
  
"Keep your flea bitten lips off her you low down dirty wolf." Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok then..." Kouga grinned then quickly ran over two Kagome and did the same thing. This time Inuyasha got up from his chair, Maven now on the floor, he rushed to attack Kouga, with Sesshoumaru 2 seconds ahead of him.  
  
Sesshoumaru took Kagome from the kiss just as Inuyasha stopped at his side. He put Kagome down then turned to his brother.  
  
"On the count of three." Inuyasha nodded. "1...2...3." Both brothers dashed after Kouga, running around the house shouting threats of death upon his head when they caught him.  
  
Hey what's up? Hope you like the new chappie caz ya ain't getting another till this weekend maybe soon depends on many reviews I get ^__^.  
  
Hope you like the new chappie lil bro (Inuyasha Jr.) and you to Scuttle!  
  
Later Ya'll! 


	13. And The Fight Is On Part 3

Kouga ran through the house and out the door with a grin on his face as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha ran after him.  
  
"Come on boys catch me!" Kouga leaped forward as Sesshoumaru attempted to hit him.  
  
"Damn you wolf, you'll pay for touching what's mine." Growled Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Haha...you can't get me!" Kouga stopped with Sesshoumaru merely 200 yards away and shook his ass at him.  
  
Inuyasha seeing him distracted came up to his left and swiped his feet up from under him, then jumped on top of him. They ended up rolling around in the dirt trying to get the best of each other until Sesshoumaru manage to kick Inuyasha off Kouga and lifted him up in the air.  
  
"Now you will pay." Sesshoumaru's left hand glowed green as it filled with poison. An evil grin spread over Sesshoumaru's face. "Any last words wolf?"  
  
"Yeah, kill me and you'll never get her." Kouga's head nodded to his right, where Kagome was standing watching their every move. Sesshoumaru turn his head to look at her then growled in frustration.  
  
"Damn women and their stupid 'you hurt my friends and I'll never speaking to again' looks."  
  
'Kill him and lose my chances at Kagome or let he live.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Come on kill him that way they will be nothing keeping Kagome from being mine.' Inuyasha thought a smug grin forming on this handsome face.  
  
"Fine." Sesshoumaru growled out, the green glowed faded before he punched Kouga square in the stomach before kneeing him in between the legs and dropping him to the ground.  
  
Kouga howled in pain on the ground clutching his lower region as Maven ran over to him.  
  
"Sweetie you ok?"  
  
"No! Damn that bastard!"  
  
"Aww come here Sweetie." Maven wrapped her arms around him and rocked back and fourth. "Don't worry sweetie the pain will go away soon." Inuyasha growled behind her. Kouga smirked and wrapped his arms around her; Inuyasha growl grew louder.  
  
"Bitch come." Maven didn't move.  
  
'Damn females...maybe a different approach will work.' He thought.  
  
"Maven, do you not wish to eat dinner with your husband?"  
  
'I'm gonna be sick...note to self wash mouth out with soap later.'  
  
Maven grinned and kissed Kouga's forehead.  
  
"Later Sweetie, my darling is calling me." Maven pushed him away and ran to his jumping on him.  
  
Kouga growled at the scene. Inuyasha picked up Maven and grinned at Kouga.  
  
"Later loser." He carried Maven to the door where Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood arguing. "Your dinner is gonna get cold you two....like you care though." Inuyasha shook his head continued on his way to the dinning room with Maven nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Did you have to fit him?" Kagome hissed at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, he touch something that belonged to me so he had to be punished and since I couldn't kill him..."  
  
"I am not yo..." Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers not letting her finish her sentence. After and few seconds Kagome relaxed and kissed back before quickly pulling back an evil grin upon her face and her right hand glowing. Sesshoumaru was is shock at the fact that she had responded that he did not notice until she pushed the glowing ball into his stomach.  
  
"What in hell." Kagome grinned.  
  
"Down Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru hit the dirt and groaned in pain. "Next time you decide to kiss me with out my permission you'll this is the position you'll end up in."  
  
Kagome turn to Kouga.  
  
"Shame on you Kouga I thought you had learned that ruled as well but I guess you must have forgotten...oh well...away Kouga." Kouga as flown from his spot on the ground into a near by tree face first. "I'll see you two at the dinner." Kagome turned and left the garden.  
  
~7 minutes later~  
  
Everyone sat at the table in their usual spots with Kouga beside Kagome...well everybody expect Maven who had to refused to let go of her 'darling husband' and sat eating dinner in his lap.  
  
Dinner was eaten silently with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha watching Kouga's every move.  
  
A/N: Hi peoples sorry it's shorter than usual but a kinda got writer's block. I don't know when I update date again because I not gonna...unless you do me a favor * grins evilly *.  
  
My little bro, Inuyasha Jr. is now writing a story of his own (I'm so proud...lol) and his posted it on FF.net but he said he's not gonna update till he gets some reviews and I wanna know what's gonna happen. So if you want me to update you will kindly read and review his story "demons a million", his author name is inuyasha jr. for those of you who don't know. Thank you, Later! 


	14. Peaceful Night

Dinner went by and most of everybody had calmed down. They were all outside...well all but Mr. Killy. Kagome was sitting with Kouga talking, Sesshoumaru was a few 100 yards away watching Kouga's every move and Inuyasha was sitting under the large tree still trying to get Maven off him.  
  
"Sorry for the whole tree thing earlier, but you males late just think you can kiss me for no reason."  
  
"...The kiss was worth it, probably will be the time I'll ever get to feel your lips so it was worth it." Kagome giggled.  
  
"Maven seem to like you...and by the what I've seen you like her to."  
  
"Yeah well she's cute enough." He sighed. "But once again she is to be mated, plus I think in her mind her 'sweetie' pales in comparison to her 'darling'." He gave her a grim look.  
  
"Why they face?"  
  
"Because it also seems I pale in comparison to your 'Sessho', you responded to his kiss." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You saw that huh, well...mmm...hey I've responded to many of your kisses before if I'm not mistaken." She looked up at him; her cheeks still tinted red from her blush and gave him a small smile. Kouga looked back at her a smug grin making it's way across his face.  
  
"Yeah and what sweet kisses they were...so with dog gets to take them from me?" Kagome lightly hit him and smiled.  
  
"Silly wolf...I don't know which one Inuyasha seems nice but so does Sesshoumaru but what it's only been 3 days now." Kagome sighed.  
  
"It's ok Kag, I'm not asking you to choose now but if you don't mind me asking what Maven doing here anyway?" Kagome brightened at the change of topic sort of.  
  
"She gets the one I don't choose, although I think she'd like it better if I chose Sesshoumaru." They turned to look at Maven who was smiling ear to ear in Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha glared at them in a 'Say one word and I'll rip you into pieces look.' Both Kagome and Kouga laughed.  
  
"I think your right Kagome...well I'd better go I must be back before my brother and cousins tear up the whole house." Kouga got up as Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh don't you mean you better get home before you miss all the fun?" Kouga smirked at her.  
  
"Never could that passed you could I?"  
  
"Never." Kagome stood up and hugged him good-bye. "Don't be afraid to visit me ok?"  
  
"Alright later Kagome." He took off running towards the gate then jumped over it and kept on running.  
  
'Always running I wonder if you have ever walked any where...probably not.'  
  
"Good evening Ms. Kagome." Came Sesshoumaru's voice from behind her.  
  
"Evening Sessho." Kagome turned to him a small smile still on her face.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of coming out to the lake with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure I'd love to go." Kagome stared into the golden depths of his eyes as he stared into her misty blues.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful Kagome." Kagome blushed then giggled.  
  
"Right back at cha." A tiny smile made it way across Sesshoumaru face for a second before fading away quickly as if was never there but Kagome saw it. She placed a hand on his arm and stepped closer to him and place a light kiss on his cheek. "An apology for earlier...see you tomorrow Sessho." Kagome walked away towards the house.  
  
'I'm winning little brother...and from what I saw today I think you're losing a both counts.' Sesshoumaru thought now looking at the sleeping couple under the tree.  
  
He saw a flash a turned to see Kagome was in the door holding a camera, she grinned at him then ran back into the house. He shook his head and followed her back into the house.  
  
"Sleep well you annoying little mutt." He whispered into the wind before stepping across the threshold.  
  
A/N: Hey I thought the last chapter was a little to short for even my tastes so here you go. Oh and I was joking with the whole 'I'm not gonna update' thing I'm not that mean ^__^. But I still ask that you please read and review my bro story thank you very much, later people! 


	15. Sufferable Mornings

~The next morning in the garden~  
  
Inuyasha yawned and cracked open one of his eyes, to find Maven still sleeping peacefully in his lap.  
  
'Damn wench and people say I'm possessive.'  
  
Maven shifted a little in his lap and her arms tighten around his waist.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered in her sleep and a smile form on his face.  
  
'She's dreaming about me?' He shifted a bit at the thought.  
  
The movement woke Maven who slowly opened her eyes to stare into the golden depths she loved.  
  
"Morning dar...Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked shocked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said morning." She smiled at him.  
  
"I know that but you said my name."  
  
"I know I didn't feel like ruining the moment by making you mad." Once again Inuyasha looked shocked. Maven took his silence as a thank you and snuggled closer to him.  
  
"Inuyasha I know you don't like me very much but is there even a same chance for...us?" She whispered knowing he could hear her. Inuyasha thought about that for a second.  
  
"I guess there is...but that's up to Kagome." Answered Inuyasha in a quiet voice.  
  
"I'm glad at the first part that is." She once again smiled at him and he stared back at her. After a second his lips drew closer to hers and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Maven." She made a soft noise but did not open her eyes. "Maven." Again the noise but eyes still did not open. "Maven!"  
  
Maven awoke with a jerk.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Finally! I've been trying to wake your sorry ass up for 5 minutes now."  
  
"Oh sorry darling, I'm awake now what it is." She said sleepily, her eyes glassy with unshed tears.  
  
'It was just a dream.'  
  
"I want what I wanted yesterday, for you to let go of me!" Maven sighed.  
  
"Ok my darling, I need to shower anyway I must be beautiful for you at all cost." She gave him a fake smile as he rolled his eyes.  
  
'Well it was nice while it lasted.' Maven let go of him and got up quickly.  
  
"I see you later darling."  
  
"Feh whatever." Maven walked away as quickly as she could without looking like she was fleeing as a lone tear made it's way down her cheek followed by another seconds later.  
  
Inuyasha smelt the scent of tears and watch Maven leave and fought the urge to go after her and find out what was wrong.  
  
'No let the bitch suffer as I have for years.' But Inuyasha could not help the guilty feeling that spread through his body.  
  
~At Kouga's house same time~  
  
Kouga opened his eyes to stared straight into misty blue eyes.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here and in my bed no less...not that I mind." Kagome laughed.  
  
"I missed you...and I felt bad. I thought about what you said and your wrong."  
  
"Really, exactly what am I wrong about?"  
  
"You don't pale in comparison to my Sessho...you put him to shame with your brightness." Kagome moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He bent to kiss her...  
  
"Kougie! Wake up I is hungry!" The little boy said as he jumped up and down on Kouga stomach.  
  
"Michu get off me, what have I told you about waking me up before 7:30." Kouga growled at his little brother.  
  
"Never wakie Kougie up before 7:30 unless someone is dying or Kagie's on the phone or here." Answered the boy still jumping on the bed.  
  
"Right now get out of here!" Kouga grabbed the boy in mid jump and placed him on the floor facing the door.  
  
"But Kougie it's 7:53 and I still hungry." Kouga groaned in frustration and climb out of his bed and picked the boy up once again.  
  
"Alright Michu let's get you some breakfast." Kouga walked out of the door and got half way down the hall before stopping. "And stop calling me Kougie." Michu grinned.  
  
"Nope Kagie said me could call you Kougie all me wanted; Kagie said it was cute."  
  
"And you know better than to go against what Kag says don't cha bro." Came a familiar male voice in front of him.  
  
"Oh shut up Yenj, one more word and no games for you today." Came Kouga hard voice.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Wanna bet?" After a second Yenj shook his head know and the three walked down to the kitchen.  
  
Kouga look around counting seeing if they all were there.  
  
'Only nine where are they other four?'  
  
"Retonj where are Kytin, Sume, Ahun, and Iyaj?"  
  
"Kytin's in the basement bathroom, Sume's in the first floor bathroom and Ahun and Iyaj knocked each other out about 6 minutes ago over some new girl." Replied a 12 year old boy at the far left of the table.  
  
"Ahhh same girl from yesterday?"  
  
"Yep." Kouga rolled his eyes.  
  
"They never learn...alright Yenj take Michu so I can start breakfast." He hand the boy over to him and left towards the kitchen.  
  
'I know you wouldn't approve of them fighting mom but boys will be boys.' Thought Kouga looking at the picture of his mom on the wall that was taking 2 years ago, a month before she died leaving him to take care of his 13 brothers and cousin's.  
  
'I try mom I truly do but it would be nice to have some help.' He thought now looking at the picture of him and Kagome on their third date. A sad smile formed on his face before he turned and started on breakfast for his family.  
  
A/N: Hi I just thought I needed more insight on Maven and Kouga's emotions and/or life so this is the result...I've had to much time on my hands lately, later! 


	16. Finding Out A Little More

~Same Day At The Breakfast Table~  
  
Breakfast was mainly quiet in the Killy house and everyone in the room could feel the deep depression poring of Maven in waves. After almost everyone had finished breakfast Kagome patience wore out.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha what did you do?" Was the first thing to leave Kagome mouth.  
  
"I haven't done anything! Why does everyone blame everything on me?!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. Kagome eyes narrowed as she looked at him.  
  
"I'm blaming you right now because you have a guilty look on your face right now." She hissed at him. "Now answer my question."  
  
"He has done nothing Kagome, my depression is my own fault I dream to much about things I can't have." Maven looked sadly in Inuyasha's direction then turned her eyes back to Kagome. "Now if you will excuse me I'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
"But you've barely eaten anything..." Kagome gave her a sad but caring look.  
  
"I'm not very hungry but thank you for your concern." Her voice was mellow but filled with sadness.  
  
"Alright I talk to ya later then?"  
  
"Sure." She said nothing else just got up and walked out the door.  
  
There was a good 5 minutes of silence in the room before Kagome crack once again.  
  
"Inuyasha go..." Said Kagome in a hard voice. He looked at her knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"Do I have to?" He felt to guilty to start a fight with her right now to snap at her for trying the order him around.  
  
"Yes you do." This time it was Mr. Killy. "I may not like the girl very much but I do not believe she should be so depressed either. So go my son for I think you are the only one of could make her feel a little better." Inuyasha didn't even argue he just got up and left.  
  
'I was gonna go anyways but I knew if I waited I would have a excuse for the kind deed.' Thought Inuyasha walking up the stairs heading to Maven's room.  
  
When he got to Maven's door he pondered whether to knock or just go in; he decided on the latter and walked in the room only to find a teary eyed Maven scaring at him in shock. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, but when Maven started to cry again Inuyasha guilt went into over drive. He slowly approached her.  
  
"Maven..." His voice was soft.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" She said sniffling.  
  
"I..I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling this morning." His voice was a whisper. Maven looked at him sadly.  
  
"You did nothing Inuyasha I said this at the table." Her voice was full of pain and sadness and it wasn't helping Inuyasha feel any better.  
  
"Gods be damn women! I finally say I'm sorry for something there fore admitting I did something and you say I didn't!" Inuyasha frowned but his eyes smiled for him when Maven laughed at his out burst.  
  
"Ok honey, you did something and I expect your apology, there feel better now?" Maven voice was happier but there was still sadness there.  
  
"No." Maven looked confused.  
  
"Why not? You got the reply you wanted." Inuyasha gave her a small smile.  
  
"You know you talk in your sleep." Maven face turned from confused to shocked to scared. "I heard your question."  
  
'Gods help me deal with his rejection...when did he get so close?' She thought as she prepared herself for the pain she was about to get. Inuyasha smiled at her before quickly lowering his head and kissing her. It took Maven a second to realize what was happening before she kissed back, Inuyasha pulled back 15 seconds later.  
  
"There always was a chance but there's a better one now that you've stop calling me darling. God I think I'm gonna hate that name for the rest of my life, but anyway later wench." Inuyasha raced out of the room leaving a shocked Maven to figure out what had just happened.  
  
~Back In The Dinning Room Same Time~  
  
They all watched Inuyasha leave hoping he do something right for a change.  
  
"...So Kagome you ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome after a minute.  
  
"Sure just let me get something out of my room first."  
  
"Alright I'm met ya at the bottom of the stairs." Kagome smiled and nodded, then got up and left the room followed by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My son is actually gone to do something other than work in the morning...never thought I'd see the day." Mr. Killy chuckled to himself before getting up and leaving the dinning room as well.  
  
~19 minutes later, 9:21am at the lake~  
  
"Beautiful." Was the first thing that left Kagome's mouth upon reaching the lake.  
  
"Uh huh." Answered Sesshoumaru in a dazed voice staring at Kagome. Kagome noticed this a blushed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you are aware I was referring to the lake not me?" Kagome scolded him. Sesshoumaru's eyes continued to rake over her body.  
  
"Yeah but I like what I was referring to better." Sesshoumaru smirked for a second then went back to his normal expressionless face. Kagome face turned redder.  
  
"Pervert, come on lets go sit on the grass."  
  
"Alright." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome get out of the car before getting out himself.  
  
The lake was beautiful as Kagome had said from the looks of it, it would take at least 20 minutes to walk around the whole thing and there was a bridge you could cross in the middle. On the far left of the lake were about 20 ducks and geese's swimming around and there was a huge patch of wild flowers not to far away from the right side of the lake. It was a very beautiful sight to behold and Kagome was happy Sesshoumaru brought her here.  
  
During her over look Sesshoumaru sited himself under a tree to watch her.  
  
'She is quite beautiful she belongs in a place like this, where she can be with other things that match her beauty...well try to.' He smiled inwardly at the comment, and then focused his attention back on her as she turned around, talked to him and sat down.  
  
"You come here often?" She asked in a soft smooth voice.  
  
"Twice a week at least, I come here to think."  
  
"Really, about what?" Kagome asked her voice now curious.  
  
"Oh different things." Kagome sighed and leaned on him.  
  
"What kind of things." Sesshoumaru smirked at her.  
  
"Quite the nosy one aren't we?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"You could say that, now answer my question."  
  
"Normal things like business, the future, my bastard of a brother, my daughter, etc." He answered in a cool tone. Kagome was shocked.  
  
"You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yes I do her name is Rin I adopted her when she was six." Kagome stared at him for a second then smiled.  
  
"And how come I haven't meet her yet? Where is she?" Kagome's curiosity was back.  
  
"She's been at her betroths house getting to know him before they have to get married in a few years, although she does not know she gonna marry him. Anyway you'll meet her today their supposed to meet me here in about 5- 10minutes."  
  
"Cool, she a demon or a half demon like me?" Sesshoumaru look at her.  
  
'Her and Rin should get along well the both like to ask to many questions.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"She's human."  
  
"So if you adopted her when she was six how old is she now?"  
  
"She's 10 now but she hasn't changed much since I adopted her."  
  
"So she around Shippo's age." As if on cue a little red flash zoomed passed Sesshoumaru to latch onto Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you so much!" Exclaimed Shippo into Kagome's shirt.  
  
"I missed you too kit." Kagome replied after peeling him off her only to hug him. Sesshoumaru clear his throat to get her attention.  
  
"You two know each other?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, he's my friend Sango's betrothed little brother; you know him?"  
  
"Uh huh, he's Rin's betrothed."  
  
"Really cool! I can't wait to tell Sango. Yeah Shippo where's Miroku?" Shippo looked at her, Kagome noticed the look immediately. "Miroku touch it and die and painful death."  
  
"Why Ms. Kagome I have no idea what you are talking about." Miroku said trying to look innocent.  
  
"Uh huh and pigs can fly." Miroku pretended to look amazed.  
  
"Really they can cool, you will take me to see this right?" Kagome and Shippo rolled their eyes.  
  
"Oh just shut up Miroku your not helping your self....Miroku if it comes any closer you won't have it anymore cause' I swear I'll cut it off." Miroku grinned then looked at his hand that was about 2 inches away from Kagome's ass.  
  
"Bad hand very bad hand trying to touch poor Ms. Kagome beautiful bottom, Sorry Ms. Kagome it has a mind of its own." Said Miroku once again trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Miroku where is Rin?" Came Sesshoumaru's cold voice. He did not like how close Miroku was to his Kagome or the fact that he kept trying to grope her.  
  
"Where she always is when there are flowers around Mr. Sesshoumaru." All four turned to the large patch of flowers the see a black haired girl skipping through the flowers picking and smelling them. As if she felt them staring at her she turned around and waved then ran over to them.  
  
"Hi daddy." She said in a joyful voice then hugged him. She turned to Kagome. "Hi I'm Rin, you're pretty what's your name?" Kagome blushed a bit.  
  
"Hi my names Kagome and it's nice to meet you." Rin smiled at her then notice how close she and Sesshoumaru were sitting.  
  
"Are you and my daddy gonna get married?" Miroku broke out laughing, as did Shippo, Kagome's blush deepened as Sesshoumaru waited to see what she'd say.  
  
"Maybe Rin, maybe." Hope and fear ran through Sesshoumaru at Kagome's answer.  
  
"Yay! I might be getting a new mommy!" Rin ran around them repeating this for a few seconds before stopping a plopping herself down in Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
"So you like my daddy? Have you met Uncle Yasha? Ya know Sangie said she had a friend named Kagome, do you know Sangie?" Rin said in a rush. Kagome giggled at the girls' energy.  
  
"Yes I like your daddy I think he's very nice..."  
  
'Not to mention hot but this is a 10 year old.' Thought Kagome.  
  
"Yes I've met your uncle, Inuyasha right?" At the young girls' nod Kagome continued. "And yes I know Sango, in fact she's my best friend." Kagome smiled at the little girl.  
  
'She is so cute. I wonder how she ended up in a adoption center if I had a little girl like her you'd have to kill me to give her up.' Kagome said to herself.  
  
"Cool! You wanna go pick flowers with me?" Rin asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
"Not right now Rin we should be heading back to the house now." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ok daddy." Rin pouted a bit.  
  
"Now do you wanna ride with Kagome and I back to the house or Shippo and Miroku?" The pout erased quickly at Shippo's name.  
  
"I wanna ride with Shippo."  
  
"Alright then let's go." Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and placed her on the ground then allowed Kagome to get off him before standing up.  
  
After they had all got up they headed to their respectful cars to drive back to the Killy's house.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my apologies but I started 2 new stories one I have already started posting call 'Tough Questions' and another that I'm debating whether to post or not.  
  
Anyway to clear up something's Sesshoumaru said good night to Inuyasha before he left the garden and Kagome took a picture of Inu and Mav sleeping not Sesshoumaru this will be mention in the next chappie ok, later people. 


	17. Beginning of the Switch

On The Way Back To The Killy's House In Sesshoumaru's Car  
  
"Your daughter is very cute Sessho but how did she end up in an adoption center?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"They were killed in a car accident about 3 months before I adopted her and she had no other relatives so..." Sesshoumaru looked at his watch real quick before focusing back on the road. "It's been more than an hour so lets pick up your film so we won't have to take two trips." Kagome smiled remembering the picture she took last night.  
  
"Cool Maven's gone to love the picture of her and Inuyasha."  
  
"I do not doubt that...I hope Inuyasha didn't make her feel worse while we were out, the Maven at breakfast today gave me an uneasy feel." Kagome put a hand on his arm and looked up at him.  
  
"That feeling is worry Sessho, I really out to get you out more maybe that will open you up more." Sesshoumaru smirked.  
  
"If we get married I have no doubt I'll be out more considering how woman are..."  
  
"Hey it's not are fault we don't like sitting around the house all day watching the tube like you men." Said Kagome smirking.  
  
"All men aren't couch potatoes, in the last 4 days have you seen my dad, me and even Inuyasha watching TV?"  
  
"Well no but you and Inuyasha have been to busy fighting over me to watch it anyway." Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"It is natural for youkai males to fight over powerful beautiful women." Kagome blushed.  
  
"And it is natural for women to take so long choosing between two handsome youkai males."  
  
"So you think I'm handsome..." Kagome blushed deepened. 'Well it's better than cute...me cute where did she get such an idea.' Thought Sesshoumaru.  
  
"If any other female thought other wise she must be gay or something." Sesshoumaru gave her a small smile and the rest of the ride was in silence.  
  
Back At The Killy's House After Inuyasha Left Maven's Room  
  
Inuyasha raced to his room so he wouldn't have to explain to Maven why he had just done that.  
  
"Why did I kiss her? I had no reason to do that, did I?"  
  
(Maybe ya did it because you like her ever think about that?) Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Maven what are you doing in my room again?"  
  
(I'm not Maven...though I am not pleased with her. She stole me lines last time.)  
  
"What lines and who the fuck are you anyway?" A light chuckle was heard in the back of his head.  
  
(I have many names there the voice of reason, little voice, you but my real name is Bobby but that's not the point the point is you kissed Maven and you did it cause you want to. You had no reason to you just felt like you need to.)  
  
"Ok...Bobby if you're so smart about my kiss with Maven then explain my kiss with Kagome."  
  
(You kiss Kagome because you felt like you were supposed to then there's all that male teenage hormone stuff.) Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with Kagome?"  
  
(Of course you have a chance with Kagome or she wouldn't be here. The question is would you rather have a chance with Kagome or Maven?)  
  
"I don't know but I do really like..." A knock was heard at the door.  
  
"Inuyasha are you talking to your self in there?" Inuyasha walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"No Maven now what is it you want?" A small blush appeared on Maven's face and she smiled up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You ran off before I could thank you for...you know." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh is the bold Maven afraid of talking about kissing." Inuyasha taunted her. Maven blushed deepened a bit but now her mouth was a flat line on her face.  
  
"I am not afraid of kissing in general, I'm just still kind of in shock." She scowled at him. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"If you are not then why are you making such I fuss? Huh Maven your not afraid to talk about mating but your afr..." Maven closed the distance between them in a flashed and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's, eventually he kissed her back then she pulled away.  
  
"There now were even." Maven smiled at him a turned and walked out the door. Inuyasha recovered 5 seconds later and ran after her he didn't notice Kagome say good-bye to him on her way down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha found Maven a minute later in the library on the 3 floor of the house.  
  
"Hey ya know it's rude to kiss somebody and run off?" Maven turned to him.  
  
"Really now you did it." Inuyasha looked at her for a second then smirked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be rude remember so what's your excuse?" He walked over to her still smirking.  
  
"Oh I just felt like acting like you today." Inuyasha's left eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"Then your doing a very poor job there was not insult in the sentence." Maven laughed.  
  
"I never said I was gonna act like you all day."  
  
"That cause you'd never pull it off." It was a challenge and Maven new it.  
  
"All right Inuyasha why don't we switch places for today and I'll prove to you I can 'pull it off' as you say" Inuyasha's smirk turned into a grin.  
  
"Let's make this a bet."  
  
"Alright what we betting?"  
  
"If I win you have to leave me alone for a day. No grabbing me calling me names and no talking to me about getting married and having kids."  
  
"Alright then if I win you have to take me out on a date."  
  
"Your not gonna win." An evil grin formed on Maven's face.  
  
"Is it a deal?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good now I must go prepare for the Kagome and Sesshoumaru to come back so we can start." Inuyasha's face turned angry.  
  
"They left together!? When was somebody gonna tell me! He's out there trying to steal my Kagome!" The evil grin never left Maven's face as she her head.  
  
"No no no Inuyasha don't you mean my Kagome? I'm Inuyasha now remember you Maven so now get out my way mutt so I can go prepare.' Maven roughly pushed Inuyasha a side and left the room.  
  
"Oh so you wanna go that far huh, alright Maven let the games begin." Inuyasha chuckled evilly as he walked out of the room and headed to his own to prepare passing his father along the way.  
  
'Should I even ask?' Thought Mr. Killy. 'No I will found out sooner or later and something tells it's gone to be sooner.'  
  
AN: Yeah people I finally decided to update hope ya like it. I'll try and get the next chapter in ASAP ok, later. 


	18. The Switch Part One

AN: Now people during 'The Switch' Inuyasha and Maven have switched places so their gonna act gay and I mean gay so if ya gots a problem with this switch don't read this update or the next one or two. For those of you who wanna get a good laugh considering their thoughts will still be on normal mode please proceed to read and remember to review ok, seeya at the end of the chappie.  
  
Back At The Killy's House  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked through the front door surprisingly enough they had made it to the house before Miroku and the others.  
  
"Maven I got a surprise for you!" Kagome called out only to find Maven standing about 5 feet in front of her.  
  
Maven was dressed in a pair of slightly baggy black boy jeans and a black shirt with a fire design lining the bottom with a dragon on the front and she was bare foot. She stood in Inuyasha's normal angry pose. In fact the only thing that made her look different than Inuyasha was her wavy lavender hair that reached her butt, matching lavender eyes and the tips of her doggy ears were flopped over.  
  
"Inuyasha's gone to be very pissed once he finds out you stole his favorite shirt." Said Sesshoumaru after he finished staring at her  
  
"Maven I know things were bad this morning but that doesn't mean you have to turn into a tomboy or anything." Said Kagome eyeing her in wonder.  
  
"How do you steal your own clothes and I'm not that bitch." Replied Maven in a gruff voice. "Now where the hell have you been? I did not give you permission to take Kagome anywhere." Maven hissed angrily at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru eyebrow rose in question.  
  
"I do not need permission from you to take Kagome anywhere. She does not belong to you." Hissed Sesshoumaru back. Kagome just stared at Maven like she had lost her mind.  
  
"Well she sure as hell doesn't belong to you bastard." Maven smirked.  
  
The sounds of someone coming down the stairs did not bother anyone until they heard the voice of Inuyasha.  
  
"Ms. Kagome you called for me?" Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking straight at Kagome. 'You say anything wench and I swear as soon as this is over...' Thought Inuyasha to himself.  
  
"Holy shit what the fuck happened to you?" Exclaimed Kagome in shock, Sesshoumaru just burst out laughing.  
  
Inuyasha stood in a pair of faded girl blue jeans and a light purple shirt that read 'goddess' across the front, the shirt stopped about an inch before it reached his pants so his belly button was showing. He wore no shoes or socks and stood in Maven's usual relaxed pose. Inuyasha and Maven both looked at each other at the same time.  
  
"You stole my favorite shirt!" They both yelled at each other at the same time, after a second Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha darling how could I steal my own shirt?" Inuyasha walked up to Maven and wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned against her. 'Oh this is so sickening, I am seriously gonna to have to take a long bath when this over.'  
  
"Feh, get off me wench." Maven tried to push him off her. 'Actually you can stay right where you are.' Maven sighed in her head. 'I waited so long for you to put your arms around me willingly...but this isn't really willingly is it?'  
  
"Um will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Asked Kagome staring at the scene in front of her. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement to her question but he was still laughing slightly.  
  
"Other than the fact that this bitch doesn't know what get off me means nothing expect the fact that my bastard of a brother has not told me where the fuck he took you with a permission." Maven growled out. Sesshoumaru immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"Look here you bitch!" Sesshoumaru started to walk up to her but Kagome stepped in front of him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru don't!" She yelled at him after she saw the slight tint of red in his eyes. Just then Miroku walked through the still open front door.  
  
"Hey what's with all the screaming did ya'll start having fun without me?" Everyone turn to look at him and as he grin at them looking at them until his eyes froze on Inuyasha or what he that was Inuyasha. "Shit Inuyasha is that you?"  
  
'Great I knew this was gonna be a bad day...how the fuck did I get into this again?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
'So this is the pervert...his cute.' Thought Maven  
  
Rin and Shippo walked though the door holding hands and stared at Inuyasha for a second.  
  
"Why does Uncle Yasha look like a Sasha Daddy?" Asked Rin looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"That what I wanna know." Said Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Miroku at the same time, Shippo just let go of Rin's hand and fell to the floor laughing. Inuyasha wanted to glare at the two children but didn't for the stake of the bet.  
  
"Ms. Kagome you said you have something for me?" Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha.  
  
"No I have something for Maven...Inuyasha when were you gone to tell me you were a cross dresser?" Kagome was still in shock at what she was seeing. Inuyasha; Mr. I'm a Tough Bad Ass Male was dressed in Maven's clothing no less.  
  
"I am Maven."  
  
"I am not a fucking cross dresser...he is." Said Maven pointing at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I think they both hit their heads or someone switched their personalities." Said Sesshoumaru not really addressing anyone. They were all still staring at Inuyasha in shock and wonder well all expect for Shippo would had passed out for lack of air cause he was laughing to much.  
  
"Inuyasha darling make them stop staring at me." Whined Inuyasha. Maven glared at him.  
  
"Why should I care if they stare at you or not? I don't care about you." It's pained Maven to say such a thing but she was determined to win this bet.  
  
'Am I really that mean to her?' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
(Yes you are.)  
  
'You again, what are you doing here?'  
  
(I live in your head remember? Anyway I think you will learn something from this bet Inuyasha.)  
  
'And what is that?'  
  
(You will figure it out...might take a while considering how stupid you are.)  
  
'Hey!'  
  
(Good-bye Inuyasha.)  
  
'Damn you Bobby.'  
  
"Yes you do darling you love me and once Kagome marries Sesshoumaru then you and I can get married and have pups..." Inuyasha smiled at Maven his arms still wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Like hell I'd marry you let alone sleep with you." Maven once again half hearted tried to get Inuyasha off her.  
  
"Enough! Why don't we all go into the dinning room and have some lunch then let Maven and Inuyasha explain what the hell is going on ok?" Everyone nodded to Kagome's solution and headed for the dinning room with Miroku carrying Shippo trying to wake him up.  
  
AN: Alright people I'm tried and the damn song I just listened to got me upset so...I'll update as soon as I can. Hope ya like the new chappie though I think I need to make it better, later. 


	19. The Switch Part Two

They all sat around the dinning room table waiting for Inuyasha and Maven to explain their odd behavior.

"Well Inuyasha we're waiting." Kagome was growing impatient

"Waiting for what? I ain't done anything." Replied Maven still half heartedly trying to remove Inuyasha from her person. Kagome and the others sighed in annoyance.

"I was talking to Inuyasha, Maven but if you must talk why don't you tell us what's going on."

"I am Inuyasha for the last time!" Maven growled at her. Inuyasha sighed quietly and picked his head off Maven's shoulder where it had been resting to look at Kagome.

"Don't mind him Ms. Kagome he's a little cranky today." Inuyasha gave a fake giggle before looking up at Maven. "Aren't you darling?" Maven growled at him.

"If you don't get the fuck off me I'll show you cranky!" Shippo busted into another fit of laughter as did Rin. Miroku was still staring at Inuyasha in wonder while Sesshoumaru had a look of amusement on his face.

"If one of you don't tell me what's going on soon I'm going be cranky!" Sesshoumaru would was sitting next to Kagome moved his chair away from her a bit just in case she went wild. Inuyasha giggled in Maven's arms, Maven stared at Kagome wondering if she was pmsing or something.

"Ms. Kagome nothing is going on, my darling Inuyasha just bet me this morning that I couldn't act like him for a day so I'm proving him wrong." Inuyasha smirked; Maven rolled her eyes.

"I will be proving you wrong bitch; now get off me." Sesshoumaru gave them a questioning look.

"Did you tell father about this." He asked.

"Why does he need to know?" Asked Maven in a gruff voice. Sesshoumaru jus looked at her.

"Never mind..." A burst of laughter came from Kagome and everyone one turned to stare at her.

"So you're gone to wear that **all **day?" Kagome's question was directed at Inuyasha.

"You got a problem with my clothes bitch?" Answered Maven. Kagome just giggled.

"...I gotta call Kouga; he's gotta see this." Kagome got up and ran to the phone and call him.

'_Great! Just great, just when I thought things wouldn't get any worse!'_ Inuyasha screamed in his mind as he giggled at Kagome's actions and snuggled more into Maven.

_(You complain to much Inuyasha)_

'_Shut up Bobby nobody was talking to you.'_

_(And your point is?)_

'_I need a point?'_

_(In your words Inuyasha...you're a dumb ass)_

"Kouga will be here soon Inu...I mean Maven why don't you good freshen up for him; after all he is your _Sweetie_." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha groaned in his mind.

"Yes I must go make myself beautiful for him...and then you can give me this gift you have for me?" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and she just laughed and nodded.

"I don't see why you need to get all dolled up for that damned wolf..." Maven's voice was low and angry.

"Oh darling I only get dolled up for you so there's no need to be jealous." Inuyasha grinned up at Maven.

'_Thought I couldn't be you for a day huh; I'm better at being you than you are.'_ Inuyasha smiled to himself.

_(Inuyasha you have an ego problem.)_

'_Huh? I do not!'_

_(Uh huh surrre you don't...see you later Inuyasha)_

'_Whatever.'_

"I am not jealous; especially not over you." Maven's face was twisted into an angry scowl.

"Sure darling now let me go freshen up, later Ms. Kagome." Inuyasha got out of Maven's lap and left the room.

As soon as he was fully gone the whole room – expect Maven of course – burst into laughter.

"That is the funniest site I have ever seen...who's got a camera we need to take a picture when he comes back." Laughed Miroku.

"I do! We can get them to take a picture together it'll be cute." Answered Kagome grinning madly. Sesshoumaru just sat in his chair chuckling.

After a few minutes Maven left the room to find Inuyasha to make sure he wasn't doing anything she wouldn't do. Then it was about three in the afternoon and Kouga would be there any minute so Sesshoumaru and Kagome took the children to Rin's room in case something happened, that children do not need to see.

AN: short I know don't at least I updated I wasn't gonna but I did! Be happy people! Review please, later.


	20. Hallway Meeting

AN: I have finally decided to update one of my stories. It's short but I felt like writing it so here ya go.

With Maven

Maven ascended slowly up the stairs in search of Inuyasha only to find him in the hallway going from the door to her room to his looking a little confused.

"Bitch what are you doing?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks in front of his room and turned to face Maven with an angry look on his face for a second then remember there bet.

"Why darling I'm going to my room to prepare for Kouga's arrival." Inuyasha smiled sweetly at Maven and bought a hand up to caress the tip of her hair.

'Her hair it's so…silky and soft…I wonder what it smell likes…' 

_(Don't go there dumb ass or should I say…probably like lilies in the spring maybe you should move closer and lean on her and find out.)_

'_Not you again I thought I sent you away.'_

_(No I went away of my own free will remember…)_

'_No I don't but why don't you do it again and don't come back this time eh?'_

_(Now why would I wanna do that? Looks like the movie's gettin' good. Now I want you to go get me some popcorn and then lean in and kiss her nice and good!) _Loud laughter echoed through Inuyasha's head.

'I'm not getting you anyway god damned popcorn you bastard and this is not a movie! And like hell I'm gonna kiss her!'

_(You won't kiss her but you'll run your fingers through her hair and wish you could smell it eh Inuyasha?)_

'_I do not want to…'_

_(Later little Inu! Record the movie for me will ya.)_

'_Fucking bastard.'_

Maven grabbed Inuyasha's wrist tightly and pulled his hand away from her hair. Her eyes were slightly closed and she was a bit dazed.

'_Why did I do that? It felt so good to have him finally caressing my hair…' _Maven sighed silently to herself then returned to her prier problem.

"Do not touch me Bitch and I believe you room is that way." Maven raised her other arm that was currently free to point to her room door.

"I know that darling but why don't I just join you in yours." Inuyasha moved closer to Maven and pressed his body to hers and for a brief second leaned his head down to smell her hair.

'Lilies in the spring… Bobby was right.'

_(I always am…I knew you wanted to sniff her hair and ya did it didn't ya! Now tell her she smells good dumb ass.)_

'_Fuck you Bobby.'_

_(I don't think so Molly might kill me for it.)_

'_Who the fuck is Molly!'_

_(Your innocence…later Inuyasha.)_

Maven threw Inuyasha's hand out of her and pressed him away from her. "Like hell I want you in my room… hell I don't even want you near me." With that Maven opened the door to Inuyasha's room and stomped in then slammed to door shut.

Inuyasha stared at the door for a second then looked down at the floor. "I like the way you smell." He whispered to the door then turned and went to Maven's room.


	21. Working On It

Hey everybody! It is probably going to take me a little bit to update again cause I'm getting a lot of reviews about my spell and some errors I have made so… I am going to spend some time editing my stories and trying to fit some things. Also I have some complains to the beginning of Tough Questions so I will also be working on that chapter as well. If anybody would like to be my beta reader please e-mail me it would be a lot of help.

Oh and before I forget I will be either making 2-3 endings to my story Choosing A Husband or making it into two stories one being Inu/Kag and the other Sess/Kag. So review/e-mail which you would prefer and those who would like me to turn it into 2 stories I will need a new title for the second one, ok? Later ya'll.


End file.
